First Fight
by Sano
Summary: Kurt is tired of keeping their relationship a secret, and Sam finds the most unusual situation to reveal it. Hevans, angst


**Title: **First Fight

**Written by:** Sano

**Fandom: **Glee

**Pairings:** Sam+Kurt

**Ratings:** PG13

**Warnings:** Slash and fluff

**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned it, but alas, I do not. If I did it wouldn't be fit for family tv.

**Notes:** I'm currently accepting kum prompts on my tumblr, so for any suggestions, just search for wantmorekum and kum away!

* * *

**First Fight**

"_You can't seriously continue to kiss and hold me in the privacy of our rooms forever! I am not someone's dirty little secret!"_

Kurt's voice echoed in his head as if on replay and Sam felt his eyes water uncomfortably as he imagined the pained look on his boyfriend's face last night. They were lying down in his bed last night, waiting for Sam's parents to arrive so he could finally tell them that he was gay. But when he heard his parent's car pull up in the driveway and Kurt was leading him towards the door, he suddenly froze and stammered, _maybe next week_.

Unlike the past 5 or so times where Kurt would sigh and embrace him, this time he actually looked livid and Sam backed up a step as the floodgates suddenly burst open and his heart was breaking at each tear that rolled down the soprano's cheeks.

He was tired, Kurt said, tired of being hidden. Why couldn't Sam understand that he was not alone, and that his parents would eventually accept him and that they would whether the storms together?

Where was the brave boy who kissed him in the middle of Warbler practice to show Blaine that Kurt was irrevocably his? The boy who stood up against Karofsky for him?

The tears kept coming and Sam was frozen by the truth of his words to stop him from leaving.

It's been 3 days and Kurt didn't answer any of his calls or texts, he ignored him in Glee and finally allowed Burt to refuse the jock permission to visit him.

Slamming his locker door shut, Sam decided to skip Glee practice today, he'd even sent a text to his mom earlier to pick him up. He really couldn't deal with Kurt giving him the cold shoulder today or he really might cry in the middle of the choir room. He stepped out of the locker room, noting that the halls were almost empty save for a few students who were hurrying out of the exit doors.

Just as he was saw his mom waving at him from the car, he heard some shouting from beyond the dumpsters at the side of the school, he opened the car door and threw his bag inside. "Just a sec, mom!" His mom started to ask what was going on but he was already running towards the loud voices.

Just as he suspected, he found Kurt surrounded by Azimio and Karofsky, slushies in hand. The soprano's eyes widened when he saw Sam and the Neanderthals turned their eyes to him.

"Why, Evans. Finally going to prove your loyalty and slushy Homo-Hummel?" Azimio sneered and Sam breathed hard as his vision went red. Karofsky was eyeing him intently as he walked towards them and took the slushy from Azimio's hand. Kurt gasped, but Sam ignored and stepped in front of him.

Sam smirked, "Yeah, I am proving my loyalty." Then he promptly threw the slushy into Azimio's face and taking advantage of the shocked silence, socked the bigger guy in the stomach. He went down and Karofsky was staring at Sam in stupefied silence.

"You really gonna try and beat us up? Once Coach Sylvester hears about this, she will slaughter you." He shot at Karofsky; the teen looked scared out of his wits at the wrath that would befall on him if he hurt Sue's precious porcelain and he wasted no time in hauling a groaning Azimio towards the parking lot, but not before they heard Sam's furious words.

"And if any of you jackasses touch my boyfriend again, I swear I will go fucking ape-shit on your asses!" Sam was panting harshly and his brain reeled at the fact that he just outed himself in front of the two biggest assholes in Lima.

And apparently, his mom.

He hadn't even noticed her following him, so focused he was on Kurt. His eyes widened as she walked towards them and he felt Kurt's hand close over his in a tight grip. Mrs. Evans stopped in front of the pair and stared at the two boys for a moment, then Sam felt the other's nails cut into his palm when his mother's face broke into a smile.

"Why don't we all go out for some milk shakes?" She gently linked her arm through Sam's and led the teens towards their car.

For the first time in his life, Sam finally felt free and the sweet smile on Kurt's face as they held hands on top of table in front of Sam's parents told him that everything was gonna be alright.

**THE END**

**

* * *

**

Keep the Kum-ments coming!


End file.
